


The Butterfly Sirens

by transking_23



Series: Sirens Of Star City [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eiling Is A Jerkface, Gen, Hartley Has A Sister, One Of The SCBS Are Hartley’s Sister, The SCBS Are Good Guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: The Star City Butterfly Sirens are a myth, a legend made to scare away those the Arrow doesn’t… aren’t they?
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sirens Of Star City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065086
Kudos: 1





	1. Legend, Myth, or Real?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colony of Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092891) by [CrzyFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun). 
  * Inspired by [The Edge of Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599383) by [wayward_winter_soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier). 



The Butterfly Sirens, as the legend and myth goes, are a group of four, originally three, unnaturally beautiful women. They operate in the parts of Star City that Arrow doesn't normally go when on patrol - namely the areas near the docks.

There's the Black Butterfly, almost deathly pale with Lazarus green eyes, dressed all in black.

The White Butterfly, dark-skinned with glowing yellow eyes, dressed all in white.

The Pastel Butterfly, Asian-looking with ice blue eyes, dressed in pinks and purples.

The Silver Butterfly, fair-skinned with pale gold eyes, dressed all in grays.

If you cross them, no one will find your body. Ever.

But no one should worry, the Butterfly Sirens don't exist.

They're just a myth, a legend to keep the criminals from going too far when Arrow isn't enough of a threat.

...

...

...

Right?


	2. Chapter Two: Stone's Throw

The Star City Butterfly Sirens, or SCBS for short, were bored. Black was sitting upside down on their base’s couch, Silver was attempting to read a book despite White’s own attempts to distract her, and Pastel was busy trying to make sure they had all the ingredients for the colcannon and champ with soda bread she’d promised the other three she’d make before the year was over.

“Sábháil, do we have everything we need or does Clarissa need to go out and get more?” Black asked, and Pastel, now identified as Sábháil, chuckled.

“Why would you make Clarissa do it when Omnira can do it just as easily, Amira?” Sábháil asked, and Silver and White looked up at the mention of their names.

“Hey, that’s favouritism.” White, who was presumably Omnira, crossed her arms and paused in her teasing of Silver, who was likewise presumably Clarissa.

“Then don’t distract her from her reading, Om. ” Sábháil scolded lightly, and Omnira pouted before going into the kitchen (hopefully to help Sábháil and not to make a mess like last time she’d been in there).

_ ‘I don’t like this story _ .’ Clarissa signed suddenly, closing the book with a sad look in her eyes.

“And why don’t you like it, Clarissa?” Amira asks, moving to sit upright.

_ ‘Because the Clarissa in the story dies. She dies alone and not one person cares or mourns. I don’t like the story _ .’ Clarissa set the book down on the table, and didn’t pick it up again.

Amira frowned and moved closer to where Clarissa was sitting on the couch, wrapping an arm around her to offer comfort. Clarissa let her, and Sábháil gave a triumphant smile as she found they had all the ingredients she needed.


	3. Chapter Three: A Glimpse Into Silver's Past

_ “Clary-Belle, c’mon!” A boy with sapphire blue eyes looks back at a smaller girl with pale gold eyes, moving to grab her hand so she can keep up. _

_ “¡No puedo correr tan rápido como tú, Corazones!” (I cannot run as fast as you, Harts!) The girl, Clary-Belle, laughs as he grabs her hand, grinning. _

_ The boy and girl run, and soon reach a grassy hill where they lay on the grass giggling at each other. The girl is younger than the boy, perhaps by two or three years. _

_ “Clary-Belle, don’t listen to those bullies. I’m glad you’re my stepsister.” The boy, Harts, smiles over at her, fixing his glasses. _

_ Clary-Belle grins at him through her messy mane of dark brown-red hair. _

_ “Me gusta que seas mi hermanastro también, Corazones. Me gusta tener un hermano.” (I like that you’re my stepbrother too, Harts. I like having a brother.) She lays on her back, enjoying the feel of the smooth grass against her clothes. _

_ “Be glad you have me as your stepbrother, I’ve always wanted a sister to help spoil.” Harts smiles and begins playing with Clary-Belle’s hair, detangling it and revealing the shiny mahogany-red curls hidden beneath the tangles and dirt. _

_ Clary-Belle giggles and sits up so it’s easier for Harts, who begins to loosely braid her hair for something to do on the grassy hill before the two decide to go home to their parents. _

Silver, or Clarissa to the other Butterfly Sirens, jolted awake from the memory. Corazones, Harts, her older stepbrother, had been the last one she saw when she’d been taken. She’d been twelve at the time while Harts had been fourteen, still small enough she was often mistaken for being years younger. Harts and her had been playing together, when someone came towards them and grabbed her from behind. Harts had moved towards the person to fight them and protect Clarissa, and had been held back by another person. He had fought against the grip, but hadn’t been able to break free as a struggling Clarissa was taken.

As far as Clarissa knew, her stepbrother hadn’t been taken by those bad men when she had. The rest of the Butterfly Sirens had saved her, and the rest was history.

Except she still didn’t know where her stepbrother, stepfather, or mother were. Clarissa missed them, she missed going to school with Harts and playing games with him. The two had been especially good at chess if pitted against each other, and had always beaten other people who didn’t see the moves as clearly as they had. Clarissa de Leon-Rathaway was the only one who had ever managed to beat her stepbrother, Hartley Rathaway, in anything. He’d been ecstatic at figuring out his new sibling could beat him at things and give him room for improvement.

Hartley had been ten when Clarissa’s mother, Violeta de Leon, had married his father. Clarissa had just barely turned eight. Hartley had taken a few weeks to warm up to a new mother-figure and to adjust to the novelty of having a sibling. Clarissa had taken just a bit longer to adjust to having a father-figure at all, though she’d warmed up to the idea of having a sibling almost immediately.

“Corazones, mi hermano. Yo te extraño, quiero irme a casa.” (Harts, my brother. I miss you, I want to go home.) Clarissa whispered to herself, hugging her knees as she pulled the soft green blankets around herself.

She had learned ASL to communicate with people who didn’t know Spanish, because for some reason Clarissa was incapable of learning how to speak English. Hartley had learned Spanish so they could talk to each other, and so had Osgood, her stepfather. The bad men that had taken Clarissa had always yelled at her and  _ hurt _ her whenever she spoke Spanish, so the small girl hadn’t spoken much before she’d been saved. She still barely spoke around them, and was adamant that she’d find Hartley, Osgood, and her mother again.

She just wanted to go home, even though the explosion that had happened while she was still captive had given her  _ abilities _ and she still had much to learn about them and what she could now do before the other Star Sirens would let her search for her family.


End file.
